


It's a Good Day to Be Alive

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest shorts, dean's a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean likes being a bottom, but only Sam's





	It's a Good Day to Be Alive

Dean was satiated. He’d just experienced the sexual equivalent of a double hamburger with onions and all the trimmings.  
He rolled onto his back in total bliss, his body thrumming with satisfaction.

‘You resemble a cat that got a plateful of cream,’ his brother chuckled, throwing Dean a fond glance.

‘Hmm,’ Dean hummed, luxuriously stretching his limbs. ‘When you put your mind to it, baby bro, you can take a guy to Paradise.’  
Sam gave a sarcastic snort. ‘The last place I want to take you is Heaven. Once was enough.’

‘It wasn’t all bad,’ Dean replied, remembering how he’d been in a field with fireworks and a young Sammy cuddling into him.  
‘No? It was bad enough that you threw the amulet in a trash can after over twenty years of letting it hang religiously round your neck.’

‘And I regretted it as soon as I let it drop from my fingers but I was too pissed to take it back. At least you had the good sense to pick it up.’

Sam’s smile was waif-like. ‘I couldn’t let it be dumped. It meant too much to me and anyway, I imagined that sooner or later, relations might improve between us, which they did.’

 

Dean reached out an arm and stroked his brother’s thigh. ‘You always were the smart one, Sammy.’

‘Shut up, dude. That fairy-tale went out the window years ago. You’re every bit as smart as me if not more, you’re just too lazy to take to the books.’  
‘Why keep a dog and bark yourself?’ Dean chuckled.

Sam finished pulling on his sweat-pants and made for the door. ‘This dog also makes a good cup of coffee, but he doesn’t serve it to his 'bitch' in bed.’  
‘Woo-hoo! Y’a got me there, dude. Fair enough, I’ll drag my ass out of bed, but not right now. Feeling too good. I thought I knew all there was about satisfying a partner, but you, little brother have hidden depths or should that be hidden heights.’

‘See,’ Sam grinned. ‘You don’t really know a person until you have his cock up your ass.’  
‘Wise words, my erudite baby bro. I never thought I’d ever have a guy’s cock in that particular place and even less did I think it would be yours.’

‘Are you my brother or have you morphed into Chatty Cathy?' Sam huffed. 

‘What can I say, Sammy. Being fucked by you brings out the poet in me.’ 

Dean Winchester, terror of the supernatural was a bottom, who’d have imagined, the older Winchester mused to himself, a wry smile on his lips.

 

With an eye-roll, Sam strode through the doorway. ’If you want the coffee freshly-brewed and hot, be in the kitchen in five minutes.’

Dean allowed himself all of those five minutes before rolling reluctantly off the bed and sauntering towards the kitchen, his nostrils quivering in anticipation at the delicious aroma of coffee wafting through the corridors. 

Today was a good day to be alive.

‘


End file.
